25 de Diciembre
by Kodoku no Yasashisa
Summary: Rukawa y Sendoh se encuentran en Tokyo con Kurama y Hiei, de una manera un tanto peculiar, mientras buscan los regalos adecuados... Shonen ai, Crossover, SenRu KuraHi...


**25 de Diciembre**

by: Kuroneko

¡Especial de Navidad a petición de Saida, Ester y Mónica! Es un _crossover_ entre Yuu Yuu Hakusho y Slam Dunk, pero sigue siendo SenRu y KuraHi.

¡Espero que os guste!

GO!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei saltó a la rama más alta del árbol al que estaba subido. Contempló la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies: Tokyo. No se parecía en nada a su querido Makai natal. Pero el hecho de saber que por aquellas calles caminaba alegremente cierto pelirrojo le hacía ver la ciudad mucho más bella de lo que era en realidad, a pesar de que estuviera incluso nevando (al ser un Youkai de fuego, Hiei era mucho más sensible al frío). Se arropó con su capa y su bufanda, y buscó algún sitio solitario donde pasar las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que anocheciera. Esa noche del 25 de diciembre se había propuesto confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

Pero aún así, le quedaba una preocupación. Sabía que en el mundo humano la gente se regalaba cosas ese día. Cuando Kurama se lo explicó, tan sólo un par de semanas antes, él sólo había suspirado, murmurando algo así como "idioteces humanas", y había salido del cuarto de Kurama por la ventana. El pelirrojo pensó que se dirigiría al Makai, donde aún trabajaba para Mukuro, pero lo cierto era que Hiei había ido a buscar un regalo para Kurama. Y se había llevado un buen chasco cuando el hombre de la tienda no le dejó llevarse aquel peluche de un zorro plateado que tanto le había gustado por intentar pagar con dinero extranjero (del mundo infernal, claro).

Recordando aquel episodio de su estancia en Tokyo, miró hacia el suelo, saltó del árbol y se decidió a buscar, fuera como fuera, algo de dinero japonés. Ya encontraría un sitio solitario para descansar después de haber comprado el regalo para el youko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar cerca del árbol de Hiei, Rukawa se abría paso entre la multitud. Odiaba las masas. Odiaba la Navidad. Y ahora se veía envuelto en gente, rodeado de risitas idiotas y canciones estúpidas, sólo para buscar un regalo para aquel inútil de Sendoh. ¿Qué hacía el Príncipe de Hielo gastando sus queridos ahorros en alguien como Akira Sendoh? Rukawa se sonrojó al salir de la masa de gente, dándose finalmente por vencido, y caminó por calles cada vez más desiertas, hasta llevar a una pista de básquet con unas canastas viejas y un banco al lado.

Soltó todas las bolsas, repasando mentalmente; tenía el regalo para su madre, también el de su hermanito pequeño, llevaba la bicicleta, la chaqueta, la mochila y la pelota de básquet. Bien. No se había dejado nada por las tiendas. "Conociéndome", pensó, "algún día podría dejarme la cabeza y salir de la tienda como si nada".

Sacó la pelota de la bolsa y se puso a botarla en la pista. Vio enfrente de él una imagen de Sendoh. Le ganaría, algún día. Eso seguro; era su meta por el momento, superar al que amaba. Furioso, lo reconoció, y dribló hacia el Sendoh imaginario, flanqueando su defensa y colando la pelota por el aro en una perfecta combinación de habilidad y elegancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei se encontraba al lado de la pista donde Rukawa practicaba. Oyó el ruido de una pelota al botar. "¿Aún hay niños por la calle a estas horas y en estos lugares tan apartados?" pensó.

Se acercó a la pista. Allí vio a un chico alto y esbelto moviéndose con agilidad, solo, acanastando una vez tras otra. "¿Para qué hará eso?". Hiei, curioso, se acercó con sigilo, atraído por la elegancia y belleza tanto del chico como de lo que estuviera haciendo con esa pelota y la canasta.

Rukawa se percató de que alguien se acercaba. Paró de jugar y, jadeado, miró alrededor.

- ¿Quién hay? – preguntó al aire. Nadie respondió. "Eso es típico de Sendoh" pensó. – Sendoh, sal de donde estés te he pillado… de nuevo.

Alguien salió de entre los arbustos, pero no era Sendoh. Era _mucho_ más bajo, quizá medio metro, aunque también llevaba el pelo de punta, pero sus ojos no podían ser más diferentes de los de Akira. Eran grandes y rojos, y analizaban todo con detalle y en silencio, como si el propietario viniera de otro planeta (y, más o menos, Rukawa estaba en lo cierto… aunque nunca lo sabría -). Tenía cara y estatura de niño, pero Kaede sospechó que escondía algo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué es eso? – al escuchar su voz, Rukawa vio claro que no era un niño.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso que hacías con la pelota y el aro ése…- Rukawa se sorprendió al oír la definición que hacía del básquet aquel chico. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que era?

- Básquet.

- ¿Básquet?

- Es un juego. Has de burlar al contrario para meter la pelota en el aro usando sólo tus manos.

- Absurdo… - murmuró Hiei por lo bajo.

El chico de ojos rojos se sentó en el banco de Rukawa. Por su parte, el chico más alto le observaba incrédulo. ¿Qué se creía aquel renacuajo insultando el básquet y invadiendo su banco y su tranquilidad? Decidió ignorar a Hiei, pero de todas formas, se sentó en el banco a su lado, todo lo distanciado que pudo; "no pienso dejar que me fastidie, si no le gusta, que se largue… Yo estaba antes aquí".

Hiei le miró sorprendido. Por primera vez analizó el rostro del chico, reconociendo que era de una belleza casi inigualable. "_Casi_, Kurama es mucho más guapo" pensó. Y en cierta manera le recordaba a Kurama. Tenía ojos de zorro, y aunque era algo más alto que su pelirrojo, su constitución era parecida.

Rukawa se giró en el instante justo para ver a Hiei observándole y apartando la mirada de repente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, molesto.

- Nada. Me recuerdas a alguien. – contestó Hiei secamente.

Rukawa le observó por un instante.

- Y tu a mí.

Hiei subió la mirada de nuevo para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos de Rukawa. "En el color también son diferentes, pero me siguen recordando a los de Kurama" pensó.

Los dos chicos pensaron, sin que el otro lo supiera, claro, que tenían puntos en común. Que se parecían mucho, y eso les hizo relajarse a los dos por igual. Tras observarse unos instantes, Rukawa apartó la mirada para coger la pelota de básquet.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mierda"

…

"Mierda, mierda, mierdaaa…"

Sendoh se apoyó en el cristal de un escaparate, agotado. Buscaba un regalo para Rukawa y no sabía que comprar; y eso que llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por el centro de la ciudad… "¿Desde cuándo soy tan indeciso?" Pensó. Se incorporó de un salto. "Mierdaaa" volvió a pensar, y empezó a andar en busca de algún sitio donde aún no hubiera buscado. De repente, se acordó de algo. Paró en seco, y cuando se giró, sólo vio una cabeza pelirroja que chocaba en su pecho.

- ¡Auch! Lo -- Lo siento… - Sendoh y el pelirrojo se disculparon al mismo tiempo. Kurama alzó la cabeza.

- Ah.. Eres… ¿Eres Akira Sendoh, verdad?

- Em, sí… sí, soy yo… - contestó sorprendido. "Es tan guapo que por un momento he pensado que era una chica" pensó.

- Me llamo Shuuichi Minamino, soy un fan tuyo. No creo que me hayas visto ninguna vez pero he ido a muchos de tus partidos. En serio, me encanta como juegas, yo…

Kurama calló de repente.

- Estamos molestando aquí en medio de la calle, ¿no crees?

- Ah, sí, eso parece – Sendoh sonrió; le caía bien aquel chico, le recordaba a Rukawa, y por otra parte… Le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

Se apartaron un poco del río de gente que pasaba por la calle principal.

- Estoy cansadísimo… - musitó Sendoh. Kurama le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.- Llevo toda la tarde buscando un regalo y no encuentro lo que busco…- sonrió de forma cansada, pero aún amable.

- Entonces, estamos igual. – Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa. – Déjame que te invite a un café. Así te pagaré el autógrafo que tengo pensado pedirte.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron y entraron en la primera cafetería que vieron.

- Oye, si no es mucha indiscreción… - dijo Kurama cuando se hubieron sentado y estaban tomando su café - ¿Qué estás buscando? El regalo, quiero decir…

- Ah pues… No sé, la verdad… es para un chico que… en cierta manera me recuerda a ti. Puede parecer muy frío, distante, insociable… pero… en el fondo es muy buen chico, lo que ocurre es que sólo le molestan las multitudes y es algo tímido. Sólo necesita un poco de comprensión… aunque creo que últimamente se esta abriendo más… dicen que es por mi culpa – sonrió – Técnicamente somos rivales, pero desde hace un tiempo hemos empezado a jugar 1 contra 1 y nos hemos hecho muy… _amigos_… digámoslo así. De hecho, yo…

- Le quieres. – Kurama sonrió. Sendoh le miró sorprendido, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – Kurama asintió ligeramente. – Siento haberte decepcionado. – Repuso Sendoh con una sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué tendrías que haberlo hecho?

- La gente encuentra anormal que me guste un chico. Muchos se decepcionan y cambian de opinión sobre mí. Es algo duro… pero le quiero mucho.

- Te entiendo. Te entiendo perfectamente, porque estoy en tu misma situación.

Sendoh le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Luego, sonrió; Kurama le devolvió la sonrisa, y Sendoh notó que en aquel chico había algo tanto de Kaede como de él. Por eso se entendían tan bien.

- Hey, Shuuichi… ¿Te importaría llamarme Akira?

- No, si tu ma llamas Kurama.

- ¿Kurama?

- Sí. Es mi… sobrenombre. Como me llaman mis verdaderos amigos. Y dime, Akira, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos las pilas y vamos a buscar los regalos para esos dos? Luego pensaba ir un rato a jugar a básquet; aunque no soy bueno me gusta mucho. Si te apeteciera…

- Por supuesto. – Los dos chicos se levantaron, y antes de que Kurama pudiera hacer nada, Sendoh había pagado y le arrastraba fuera de la tienda con las fuerzas renovadas y una sonrisa en la cara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Así no, así no… Has de doblar esta muñeca… así… y el otro brazo no lo has de mover. Sólo es para aguantar la pelota. A ver ahora… Lanza.

Hiei lanzó desde la línea de tiros libres y la pelota entró sin muchos problemas.

- Bien. – dijo.

- Vas mejorando. Aprendes rápido y no tiras mal, y eres muy rápido. Más que Miyagi y todo.

- ¿Miyagi?

- El jugador más rápido de mi equipo.

- Hn… "Humanos…"

Rukawa se sentó en la hierba. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado en presencia de nadie como con aquel chico (en excepción de Sendoh, claro…). Hiei se sentó a su lado.

- Es cansado.

- Ya. – callaron durante unos instantes. - ¿Qué hacías por esta parte de la ciudad?

- Buscar. – Rukawa le miró con curiosidad. – No soy de aquí. Vengo de… muy lejos. Y no sabía que en Navidad se regalaban cosas. Hay… una persona importante para mí, que es a quien le quiero regalar algo. Pero el problema es que no tengo dinero de este país.

- En mi caso, el problema es que no se qué comprar.

El silencio les rodeó de nuevo.

- ¿Cuánto costaba?

- ¿Qué?

- El regalo que querías comprar.

- Creo que ponía algo sobre 2000 yens…

- No es mucho.

- Hn.

Silencio.

- Me llamo Kaede Rukawa.

- Hiei.

- Hiei… bien. Si me ayudas a buscar el regalo que me falta, te compro el que necesitas.

Hiei le miró sorprendido. Rukawa se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hiei.

- Aprovecha. Esto no se ve todos los días. Y menos viniendo de mi.

Hiei le tomó la mano y Rukawa le ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mi?

- Porque os parecéis. – fue la respuesta plana de Rukawa.

- Tú también te pareces a Kurama – dijo Hiei. Rukawa supuso que Kurama era la persona para la que Hiei buscaba el regalo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia donde Rukawa había dejado la bicicleta y las bolsas.

- Pronto cerrarán las tiendas, debemos darnos prisa. – dijo Rukawa. Se subió en la bicicleta – Sube. – le dijo a Hiei.

El chico de ojos rojos miró la bicicleta desconfiado.

- Nunca he…

- ¿Tampoco sabes lo que es una bicicleta? ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto Rukawa, sorprendido.

- Si te lo dijera nunca me creerías. ¿Por qué molestarme en decirlo entonces?

- Como quieras. – Hiei se subió a la bicicleta. – Cógete a mi cintura.

- Qué… - Hiei iba a protestar, pero Rukawa arrancó de golpe y para no caerse Hiei tuvo que sujetarse a él con fuerza. Pronto se perdieron por las calles en busca de la tienda donde Hiei había visto el peluche para Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Sendoh. – Kurama, sin ti nunca habría encontrado esa tienda. Me recuerda tanto a él… - Kurama le sonrió.

Akira miró con cariño el paquete envuelto de papel azul que contenía el regalo para Rukawa: un peluche de un zorro…

- No seas así, Akira, no fue gracias a mí que encontramos esa tienda.

- Ya, bueno… fue porque yo me perdí… pero si tu no hubieras encontrado esa calle para ir a la plaza nunca habríamos topado con ella.

- Entonces dejémoslo en empate.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron educada y amistosamente, y Kurama guardó en su bolsa otro paquete envuelto en papel rojo: un peluche de un puerco espín. "Con ese pelo de punta, siempre me ha recordado a uno" pensó.

- Además, el papel hace juego con sus ojos. – dijeron los dos a la vez. Se miraron sorprendidos; luego caminaron entre risas a la pista de básquet de las afueras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo siento, estamos cerrando… - la mujer miró sonriente a los dos chicos que acababan de llegar en bicicleta.

- Por favor… son sólo… cinco minutos… ya sabemos lo que queremos…- dijo Rukawa, jadeando. Hiei asintió en silencio.

La mujer pareció pensar unos instantes. Entonces miró a los dos chicos, y pensando que el _pequeño_ se parecía a su nieto, les dejó entrar.

Hiei fue directo a la estantería de los peluches y cogió el último zorro que quedaba. Rukawa parecía algo desorientado. Inspeccionó la tienda mientras la mujer le envolvía el regalo a Hiei.

- Esta tarde se llevaron uno igual – dijo sonriendo. – Un par de chicos muy guapos, también. Uno era altísimo…debía medir casi dos metros. El otro parecía una chica de lo mono que era. Se llevó uno de aquellos – explicó.

Rukawa miró donde señalaba la mujer. Un peluche de puerco espín sonreía desde una estantería alta. Hiei miró a Rukawa.

- ¿No decías que te recordaba a mí? Pues ése me gusta.

Rukawa, sin dudar, cogió el puerco espín de la estantería, y lo llevó hasta el mostrador.

- Cóbrelos juntos, por favor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vaya, no lo haces del todo mal, Kurama. ¿No te molesta el pelo para jugar a básquet?

- Sí, un poco… - alzó una mano y se lo recogió hábilmente en una coleta. "Así aún tiene más pinta de chica" pensó Sendoh.

Empezó a botar la pelota corriendo hacia el chico pelirrojo. Le superó sin mucha dificultad y anotó un triple.

- Eh, eso no es justo, soy un principiante, te estás pasando conmigo… - dijo Kurama, haciendo pucheros.

- No me vas a conmover con esa carita de pena – rió Sendoh. Le robó la pelota de nuevo y volvió a encestar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Estaba ditraído, ésa no cuenta!

- Si hombre si…

- ¡No pases de mí!

Hiei y Kaede oyeron risas al acercarse a la pista de básquet.

- Parece que ya hay alguien. – dijo Hiei. – Vámonos.

- Espera… me suena esa voz. – dijo Rukawa. Se asomaron con sigilo entre los arbustos igual que había hecho Hiei antes esa misma tarde, y los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

Sendoh tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurama mientras que con el otro le despeinaba cariñosamente, riendo. El pelirrojo sonreía y se quejaba, tirándole al otro chico de la camiseta para que le dejara en paz.

- Kurama…

- Akira…

Los dos chicos escondidos detrás de los arbustos se miraron estupefactos. No entendían nada. "¿O quizá…?" pensó Rukawa "¿...ése es el Kurama que dijo antes? Pero, ¿si está con Hiei, por qué se comporta así con Akira…?"

Sin darse cuenta, Hiei se apoyó demasiado en los arbustos por la sorpresa. Las ramas cedieron y en un acto reflejo de agarró a Rukawa, quien cayó sobre él en lo que parecía un abrazo en el cemento de la pista de básquet, despeinados y con hojas por todos lados.

- ¿Kaede…?

- ¿Hiei…?

Kurama y Sendoh intercambiaron confusas miradas. Entonces empezaron a entenderlo todo. Se miraron; luego, a Hiei y a Rukawa, se volvieron a mirar, y empezaron a reír como locos.

Hiei y Rukawa se sentaron en el suelo, frotándose el uno la cabeza y el otro el brazo izquierdo, para esperar, algo enfadados, a que a los otros dos se les pasara la risa.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí, Hiei? - preguntó Kurama, secándose las lágrimas y aún sonriente. Hiei no contestó; se ruborizó ligeramente, al igual que Rukawa.

- Kaede, ¿estabas celoso? – preguntó Sendoh sonriendo, provocando a Rukawa.

- Idiota… - se levantó, sonrojándose más. Hiei le imitó, sacudiéndose las hojas de la cabeza y colocándose bien la bufanda.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio. Sendoh miró a Kurama, quien le devolvió la mirada, y se guiñaron un ojo deseándose suerte.

- Vamos, Hiei, te he estado buscando esta tarde… Quiero enseñarte una cosa. Akira, encantado de haberte conocido. Adiós, Rukawa. – se despidió con una sonrisa.

- Adiós, Kurama. Llámame otro día, ¿quieres? ¡Adiós, Hiei!

Ni Rukawa ni Hiei podían articular palabra por la sorpresa. Se despidieron musitando un par de palabras, y Rukawa siguió a Sendoh hasta el banco de la pista de básquet, donde se sentaron.

- ¿Me vas a explicar qué…?

- Pareces una mujer celosa – dijo Sendoh, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rukawa.

- O -- oye…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que nos vean así? – Rukawa no respondió. – Le he hecho una promesa a Kurama ¿sabes? Le he prometido, igual que él a mi, que esta noche le confesaría mis sentimientos a la persona que quiero.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Por qué no vas con ése tal Kurama a decirle que le quieres? – replicó Rukawa, algo enfadado. No soportaba no estar al corriente de una situación como aquella.

- No voy a ir con él, es sólo un amigo que he conocido esta misma tarde, y te quiero a ti, Kaede. Feliz Navidad… - Sendoh besó a Rukawa en la mejilla. Kaede giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Sendoh a los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad, Akira… - dijo Rukawa, y besó suavemente a Sendoh, quién le abrazó con fuerza y profundizó el beso.

Una fría brisa de invierno rodeó a los dos chicos, que se separaron sonrientes y sonrojados y se entregaron los regalos de navidad, sorprendiéndose al ver que los habían comprado en la misma tienda.

Y lo mismo les pasó a otros dos chicos que abrían sus regalos en algún lugar de Japón…

3 años más tarde

- ¡Kae-chaaaaaaaaaaan! – Sendoh subió las escaleras de su casa a toda prisa para abrir la puerta de su habitación y ver a su koibito durmiendo (como no…) en su cama doble. – Dios mío, ¿cómo puedes dormir en una noche como esta? ¿No te acuerdas de que dentro de un cuarto de hora tenemos que estar en casa de Kurama y de Hiei? ¡Vamos, levanta, dormilón!

Sendoh suspiró al ver que ni siquiera sus gritos despertaban a aquel kitsune-lirón. Entonces, sonriendo con malicia, bajó a la cocina, cogió un cubito de hielo del congelador y subió de nuevo a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama al lado de Kaede y le besó apasionadamente en los albios. Kaede empezó a reaccionar, y cuando rodeó el cuello de Sendoh con sus brazos, Akira se movió rápidamente, le levantó la goma de los calzoncillos y lanzó dentro el cubito de hielo.

Kaede se levantó de un salto; con un grito cogió el hielo y lo arrojó al pecho de Sendoh, quejándose, y aún murmurando por lo bajo con enfado sobre la poca delicadeza de la gente, entró en el cuarto de baño con un portazo. Sendoh sonrió sin darse cuenta; en todos esos años, Kaede no había cambiado ni un ápice…

Entro en el lavabo con el peluche del puerco espín bajo el brazo. Kaede ya había salido de la ducha, y llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se secaba el pelo con otra.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo bruscamente.

Sendoh le abrazó la cintura por detrás y apoyó el peluche en el rostro de Rukawa, simulando un beso.

- No te enfades, sólo quería despertarte…

- Te has pasado, estaba muy frío…

- ¿Sí? Entonces… - Sendoh levantó a Rukawa y le llevó hasta la cama, dónde le estiró, colocándose luego encima de él - …deja que te caliente…

- Llegaremos tarde… - murmuró Rukawa mientras Sendoh le lamía la oreja y le arrancaba la toalla de la cintura.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no te importa lo más mínimo…

Rukawa rió, quitándole la camisa a Sendoh y apagando la luz de repente.

- Te quiero…

OWARI 0

Hiei: mirando al reloj ¿Es que no piensan venir? Ya hace un media hora que tendrían que estar aquí…

Kurama: Venga, Hiei, no seas así, se habrán… _entretenido_ juju

Hiei:…………….¬¬#

Kurama: -

Kuroneko: Lo siento, Kurama, estás en lo cierto: se han _entretenido_ y os tocará esperar un poco //////

Hiei: ¿¿Por qué siempre se _entretienen_??

Kuroneko: ¡Gomen… no puedo evitarlo! ///////// 


End file.
